


de futuro

by transstevebucky



Series: amor aeternus [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, authority kink, steve calls bucky's pecs tits bc it be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/pseuds/transstevebucky
Summary: Bucky is a vision splayed out across the sheets.The skin not covered in swathes of black ink and splashes of color is lit up gold under the Brooklyn skyline, legs spread and metal arm gripping the headboard, sending rainbow flashes of light across the room. He looks like art brought to life, like he should be kept away from the sight of those who cannot afford to look at him.Steve wants to ruin him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: amor aeternus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864636
Comments: 22
Kudos: 421





	de futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phlebotinxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/gifts).



> sarah, i'm so sorry this took so long to write, and i so hope it's worth the wait. i love you VERY much and hope you enjoy this shameless wedge of absolute Filth
> 
> in this au steve's still cap but bucky's just a regular ol' dude with a cool as fuck metal arm and a need to be dicked down by steve as hard as humanly possible, which is just. valid, i feel
> 
> Possible trigger warning for steve calling bucky's pecs tits, but that's as far as any kind of ~feminization~ goes, if it counts. but if it makes you uncomfortable, maybe avoid it!

Bucky is a vision splayed out across the sheets.

The skin not covered in swathes of black ink and splashes of color is lit up gold under the Brooklyn skyline, legs spread and metal arm gripping the headboard, sending rainbow flashes of light across the room. He looks like art brought to life, like he should be kept away from the sight of those who cannot afford to look at him.

He looks good enough to eat; muscles rolling sinuously as he rocks his hips into the thousand-thread count cotton, ass round and firm, thighs thick and muscular.

It’s the sight of his hips -softer than the rest of him, easier to squeeze than the toned lines of his back, that makes Steve’s breath catch deep in his throat.

“Look at you,” he says, leaning forward. He presses one hand between Bucky’s shoulder blades, one bone and one metal, feeling the contrast through the warm skin. “You’re fuckin’ perfect, Buck, look at you.”

Bucky makes a soft little noise and shoots a look over his shoulder, hair falling over his eyes and making them go a darker, deeper shade of blue that matches the vine tattoo crawling up his throat. “Shuddup.” His voice is hoarse, slightly reedy, and Steve strokes over his inked skin with hands that feel made for it.

“How can I, sweetheart?” He presses his chest to Bucky’s back, perfectly matched, all sun-warmed skin and desperation. Bucky is trembling underneath him, hips twitching like he can’t help himself. “When I got a pretty boy like you below me, good enough to eat?”

“Fucking _Christ_ ,” Bucky whines, burying his face in the pillows. His hair falls around his shoulders like a cascade, and Steve rests his chin on Bucky’s metal shoulder and bites at his throat. He doesn’t care if he gets hair in his teeth. “Put your money where your mouth is, or I swear to God I’m never sucking you off again.”

Steve slides a hand between them and thumbs at Bucky’s soft hip. He squeezes between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the sweet give there, and Bucky’s ass jerks back in an attempt to rub against Steve’s cock, but Steve holds him down. “That sounds more like a self-imposed punishment, doll. Didn’t you beg me to fuck your face yesterday?”

Bucky hisses out a sound between his teeth that could be affectionate or could be the word _asshole_ , but it amounts to the same. “So what if I did?”

Steve buries his face in Bucky’s hair. He smells like his expensive conditioner, rich and sweet and clean. “You looked good, Buck. You know that? On your knees, mouth open, dick dripping on the floor. You looked like a slut. Like you lived just to feel your tongue on my cock. Can you imagine going without that? Without me filling up your throat, coming just from being such a sweet boy?”

Bucky lets out a bark of a noise, muffled by the pillow, but Steve pries his face off and presses their mouths together. Bucky opens his eagerly, pink mouth parting to slide his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, teeth grazing over the lush skin just the way he likes it. Steve gives his hip a little stroke, just as a reminder: _you’re a good boy. You’re my sweet boy._

Bucky twists even further into Steve’s embrace, and Steve levers himself up to allow him to move. He takes the chance to roll onto his back, exposing his pierced nipples and the blush down past his pecs, his cock drooling against his stomach. He leans up to kiss Steve hard, mouth opening and letting out whining noises like he can’t get enough, breaths panting out through his nose.

Steve holds his jaw to keep him from carrying on. “Hey,” he says, and Bucky’s eyes take a moment to focus. When they do, they’re black pools ringed with azure and focused entirely on Steve, flicking over his face and watching him intently. “We’ve got all day. You can take your time. What do you want?”

“I want your mouth on me,” Bucky whispers, voice low, more a purr than anything else. Heat strikes up Steve’s spine and settles low in his gut, wrapping around him like a physical thing. “I want you to get me open and wet and slick, and then I want you to slide your cock inside me. I want to be so full I can see it through my stomach. I want you to hold me down and bruise my hips in the shape of your hands and fuck me until I can’t think. Use me and fill me up with your come.”

Steve swallows, rough and feeling like he’s just gotten run over. Christ. Fucking hell. Where the Arctic and aliens and Nazis failed to kill him, Bucky Barnes and his filthy mouth just might succeed.

“You cleaned yourself for me?” Steve asks, but it’s just a formality. He knows Bucky did. He can smell how clean he is all over, except for the scent of come lingering in the air, heavy in Steve’s nose.

“Yeah,” Bucky swallows. “You gonna show me a good time, Cap’n?”

Steve bites his jaw and laughs, breathless and high on love. “I’ll damn well try, sweetheart. Let’s see how much of my dick you can take before you stop bein’ able to speak, yeah?”

“You said I looked good enough to eat,” Bucky reminds him, voice a little breathless, “could you…?”

“Aw, honey.” Steve licks a stripe up Bucky’s jaw, hot and filthy just the way he likes it. “You want my tongue loosenin’ you up, huh? You always feel so good on my mouth, Buck, always so tight and hot for me.”

Bucky drops his head and lets out a shaky sigh and nods, eager. “Please. _Please_ , Steve.”

“Anything for you.” He dips his thumb into Bucky’s mouth, stomach twisting when he uses the moment to suck eagerly, moaning low around the digit.

He slides down the bed, mouthing at Bucky’s soft, clean skin as he goes. He smells like oak and spice -like Steve’s expensive cologne Sam gave him as a birthday present. Smells like everything Steve’s ever wanted all wrapped up in the most beautiful man alive. 

His beard leaves irritated red patches where he kisses, pressing into Bucky’s skin and roughing it up. Before Bucky, Steve never really bothered with growing out facial hair. And then it turned out Bucky _liked_ it, got off on the idea of Steve being a powerful authoritative man with a lap big enough for a pretty boy to sit on and get spanked pink, liked how the coarse hair felt on his already sensitive ass.

Steve had a hard time saying no to anything Bucky wanted. Half his expenses were gifts for Bucky, just frivolous shit Bucky wouldn’t -or couldn’t- get for himself, shit Steve wanted to see him wear or enjoy.

By the time he reaches the twitching space behind Bucky’s balls, fingers stroking over the twitching rosebud hole, Bucky’s letting out noises so obscene it makes Steve’s chest go tight with want.

“One of these days,” Steve says, pressing his lips to Bucky’s perineum, letting them catch on the freshly waxed skin, “I want to put you in some panties. Stockings, too. Curl your hair all pretty and put you in a sweet little uniform. Spread you out over my desk and slide the panties aside to get a mouth on your pretty hole.”

“Fucking shit.” Bucky rocks his hips into Steve’s face, cheeks scraping deliciously against his facial hair. “You got a hell of a mouth on you, you know that?”

“You like it.” Steve shrugs, grinning. Before Bucky can retort, he licks a thick and wet stripe over his fluttering hole, sucking at the rim and using his thumb to pull Bucky just slightly open. Just enough to make him feel slutty and exposed.

Bucky’s fingers -metal and flesh- twist in the sheets, gripping desperately for something to keep him tethered. The flush on his face has moved as far down as his bellybutton, disappearing into the dark hair leading to his cock. It’s so gorgeous -everything about Bucky is so gorgeous- it makes something in his chest crackle heat through him.

Bucky’s always so _into_ everything, so responsive. The first time Steve got his mouth on him he came entirely untouched, just from being licked and fingered open and fucked on Steve’s tongue. Even now, months and months since that first time, he still acts like every touch, every caress is something new and vibrant.

Steve uses his hands to hold Bucky’s cheeks apart so he can get at the hottest part of him. Presses his face in and breathes deep, the smell of sweat and lube and soap heady in its intensity. His beard catches at the skin, no doubt even more sensitive than usual since Bucky went and got fully waxed. When he breathes on him, hot and wet and sticky, Bucky just jerks and the sheet makes an ominous ripping noise.

Steve presses a kiss to his hole before he dives in, tongue flat and saliva pooling where it presses into him. Musky heat, all Bucky. God, fuck, he could die like this and he’d die happy. 

“Steve.” Bucky gasps out, “if you keep teasing I- I’m gonna -hn. Break the damn bed, asshole.”

“I’ll buy another,” Steve murmurs, barely pulling away from between Bucky’s thick thighs. “I’ll buy a hundred beds for you, Buck, just to watch you break every single one when you come so hard you start crying.”

Bucky tangles a hand in his own hair and lets out a desperate noise, eyes so dark there’s almost no blue left. His cock bobs against his stomach, red and desperate. It’s dripping pre-come already, even with so little touching.

Steve dives back in. His tongue explores Bucky’s tight hole eagerly. It’s been a few days since they’ve done this -Steve’s been inundated with mission debriefs and training, Bucky’s been booked solid at the parlor-, and the time apart’s only made him more desperate to tear Bucky in two and put him back together after. 

Bucky’s not tense at all, lets him right in. Lets his beard scrape the skin and Steve’s mouth push and pull at his hole, lets Steve’s tongue slip inside with nothing more than a pleased hum. 

It might be Bucky’s fantasy, having Steve be a big boss dominating him, but it’s Steve’s fantasy to give Bucky whatever the hell he wants. It’s his life’s mission, to make Bucky happy, to try to make him feel as loved in return as Bucky makes him.

He slides a thumb against his slick hole, tongue dipping in at the same time, and is rewarded by a sweet moan tumbling from Bucky’s parted mouth.

“Fuck me,” Bucky pants out, “fuckmefuckmefuckme.”

Christ, he’s already so fucked out.

“Patience is a virtue, Buck.” He makes an obscene noise as he slurps at Bucky’s hole, and Bucky whimpers and nearly screams when he slides one finger inside him immediately after. “You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes.” Bucky grits out, hips rolling down to meet Steve’s hand. Steve leaves his finger straight and utterly useless to him, grinning wickedly when Bucky’s legs shake as he tries to go faster, using his feet as leverage as the thick corded muscles in his thighs jump. “Steve, please. Please, baby, please. Lemme have it, need you to stretch me out, c’mon.”

“Is this you behaving, doll?”

Bucky freezes, hole clenching around Steve’s finger, straining with the strength it’s taking him to stay off the bed. He looks like a goddamn Greek god, all strong marble-like lines and gold-tinted skin, metal arm sending shimmering light across the bed, tattoos so vibrant they look ready to move off his body and come to life.

“No,” he sighs out, fingers going limp in his dark waves, head thumping to the pillow. His cock’s dripping prettily against his belly and on any other day Steve might lean forward and take him into his throat, let that supersoldier stamina show Bucky just how good he can make him feel. But if he does that, he won’t want to stop, and that’s not what Bucky needs right now. “I’m sorry, Stevie.”

Steve presses a biting kiss to his inner thigh and sucks on it after, revels in the way Bucky yelps and shudders from his head to his toes when his tongue slicks the purpled skin. “You’re a good boy, sweetheart, you’re so good for me. Just don’t come until I tell you, okay? Can you do that?”

“I.” Bucky whimpers, lip tugged tight between his teeth. He releases it with a pop and clenches his left arm, sending shimmers of rainbow light across the room, dancing on Steve’s eyelids. “I can try.”

Steve nuzzles his face into Bucky’s crack, tongues at the waxed-smooth skin. “You either don’t come while I do this, or I make you come over and over until you beg me to stop. Which do you want more?”

The words make Bucky’s cock bob eagerly, precome sliding down the thick shaft and over his full balls, and Steve huffs a smile. His boy’s so damn eager, so obvious. Christ, but he loves him. 

“I wanna come on your dick,” Bucky shakes out, which isn’t exactly an answer, but Steve’ll forgive him that. “I wanna feel you stretch me out and know I’m yours, and I want you to eat me out after you’ve come inside me, and then I wanna _taste it_.” 

Holy fucking Christ. Steve feels heat throb in his gut, thinks about Bucky sucking his come and the taste of his own slick hole off his tongue, and swears. He nearly comes untouched just from the goddamn _idea_ of it, has to take a moment to breathe and roll his hips into the sheets, press his hands into Bucky’s hips and squeeze at the warmth of him.

“Thought the idea here was me getting _you_ to fall apart.” Steve growls out, voice a little huskier than before, throat feeling raw with want. 

Bucky reaches down his cool metal palm to rub at Steve’s jaw, thumb at the hinge of his mouth and press his fingers onto his tongue. 

“I never said we couldn’t both be fucked out and stupid, Rogers, get with the program.” Bucky drags his hand back and slides those slick fingers between his own lips, eyes watching Steve’s every move with enough heat to send sparks up his spine. “Imagine how much better I’ll taste when I’ve had you shoot inside me.”

Steve swallows the flood of saliva pooling in his mouth and taps Bucky’s hip, telling him to move. He holds him up with one hand splayed across his soft belly, revels in just how much bigger he is than Bucky like this, pressed up against his back while Bucky’s naked and needy. He shoves a pillow underneath him and Bucky wastes no time in fucking a nice little divot into it. 

Steve presses a mocking kiss to his scarred shoulder, his own overlong hair hanging into his eyes, beard scratching his boy’s freckled skin. “Slut.”

Bucky shivers, and Steve can just imagine that pretty flush all the way down his chest from the word.

“Play with those pretty tits, sweetheart,” Steve tells him, lilting and almost-kind but with enough bite that Bucky rolls his hips back and whines. 

But he listens, because for all he’s a damn brat at the best of times he’s also Steve’s good, gorgeous boy. He reaches under himself to roll the piercings in his fingers, the soft _chnk clink_ of metal digits and curved hoops mingling with the sound of his racing heart.

Steve presses a kiss to his throat where his pulse beats hardest, the sweetness of his skin there. Thinks about biting him a little, marking him up like some kind of animal. Reminding him Steve is his, through and through. Being able to touch that scar and know Bucky owns him.

“You want my dick?” He breathes, teeth grazing up Bucky’s sweaty throat. Hair tickles his nose and he only stops from sneezing by sheer will power. “You wanna feel something nice and thick inside you, Buck? Wanna milk my cock and have me use your sweet little hole so I can let you taste it on my tongue?”

Bucky keens, pressing his hand further into his own chest, biceps pulsing like he’s really groping, and Steve suddenly wishes they were doing this in front of a mirror, in front of a _hundred_ goddamn mirrors. So he could see his boy all fucked-out and pretty, flushed pink all the way down to his belly button and his dick rutting into a pillow.

“Steve, don’t make me beg.” 

“But you’re so gorgeous when you beg, honey.” But he gets what Bucky’s really saying -much more teasing and he’s going to come before Steve even gets inside him, before Steve gets to give him what he needs.

He reaches for the lube and smears some on his dick, lets the thickness of the head press against Bucky’s hole. Keeps his cheeks open with one hand and holds Bucky up from the bed with the other. The serum’s so handy for a lot of reasons, pun intended, but this is one of the best perks Steve’s found.

Bucky’s hips rock eagerly, trying to make Steve slip inside, and Steve allows it. Takes it slow and breathes nice and deep while his dick grinds into his boy, stretching him out so easily, lube and spit easing the way.

Each inch makes Bucky’s breath go haywire, makes his hands tremble, makes his chest heave a little, and Steve grins wickedly into the top of his spine. He slides his hand up to press over one of Bucky’s pretty little nipples, fingering the hooped piercing there and tugging a little to make him gasp.

“Beg for it, boy.”

A noise gets lost somewhere in Bucky’s chest -something primal and aching and so utterly needy Steve feels his cock pulse inside of him. 

“Fuck me,” Bucky breathes out, “please, sir. I’ve been good, I _wanna_ be good. I wanna make you come, sir, I wanna be your sweet little cocksleeve, I wanna feel you deep inside me. I want you to ruin me for any other man, so everyone knows I’m yours. Steve, please. Please, I need it so bad. I need you to pump me full of come and swell my belly up with your cock.”

Steve’s mouth drops open in a harsh pant, and he grinds in deep. Bucky drops his head between his shoulders, mewling like an alley cat in heat, hips rolling. 

“Oh.” Bucky hisses, slightly shocked, and before Steve can panic and pull out he realises Bucky’s got one hand over his belly, and is _thumbing the head of Steve’s cock through the thin skin_.

The stimulation -that dull feeling of fingers on his length, the tightness of Bucky’s hole squeezing around him, it makes something rear up inside him and blaze down his spine like lightning.

“Hold on, sweetheart, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Bucky grips onto the headboard with a metal palm, smacking it hard in his haste. The crunch of the board barely even registers when Steve starts properly moving.

Bucky’s tight and slick and fucking gorgeous. Tanned, golden skin, hair falling around his face. He presses him down into the mattress and the pillow, holds him there with a hand on the small of his back. Thumbs into those pretty little divots on his spine and wishes he could come all over them, watch it leak back down to Bucky’s hole.

He’s so worked up every movement sends him closer to the edge, makes his stomach tighten. Bucky’s whining and gasping and, when Steve rests his head on his shoulder, he can see he’s drooling. Mouth open, eyes rolled back, utterly at peace with a good dicking and a hand stroking those pretty tits.

He jabs in deep and thinks about the way it would look, that hot bulge of his cock. Thinks about fucking Bucky in front of a mirror and seeing his eyes go glassy and lidded, dick bobbing with every movement of his hips.

“Wanna put you on display, Buck.” His words come with a slapping of skin that’s downright obscene, punctuated by Bucky’s sharp noises. “Fuck you in a roomful of mirrors, spread open that sweet hole and fuck you on my fingers. Make you come on them and watch your dick drip for it.”

“Pl-.” Bucky gasps, drool slipping down his chin, smearing onto the bed. “Steve _pleaseneeditfuckmeplease_.”

And suddenly this is wrong, this position isn’t enough.

“Switch.” 

Bucky obeys with wobbling legs and an absolutely wounded noise when Steve’s dick slips out of him and slaps his belly, eyes watching it like he wants it anywhere he can get it. 

Steve holds him up for a moment while he rearranges them, laying back against the headboard with a pillow under his neck, helping Bucky climb onto his lap and settle on his cock. “You wanna kiss me while I fuck you, honey?”

Bucky leans forward eagerly, clumsy with it, tongue touching Steve’s while his hole pulses and flutters with every beat of his heart, taking every slow thrust Steve gives him with such trust that lust and affection hit Steve in the chest at the same moment.

He holds his face, lets Bucky suck on his tongue, feels how absolutely goddamn filthy it is with how much he’s been drooling. Bucky’s doing little figure-eight motions in his lap, rocking around to get Steve’s cock where he needs it most, pretty dick of his own flushed almost purple with need.

“Look at you,” Steve breathes out, so in love it aches, “God, Buck, look at you. My dirty little boy, my sweet slut. You take me so well, honey, look. It’s stretching you out. You think I could slip a toy inside you, keep you full just how you like? Keep my come inside you so I can use it to fuck you whenever I want?”

Bucky jerks in his lap, making little whiny _unh unh unh_ noises as his prostate gets pressed against with cock. “Wanngh.” He trembles, head dropping uselessly and tongue lolling out of his mouth, and Steve knows how close he is.

He holds Bucky down on his cock and fucks his dick in fast, rough hot strokes that make Bucky’s dick twitch and drip everywhere, sobbing out noises that barely sound human. Every thrust makes the swell in his gut more prominent, the thickness of Steve’s length easily visible through the skin, and he presses on it at the same time that he fucks in and that’s _it_ , Bucky’s coming with a hoarse cry and scrabbling hands, dick shooting all the way up to his collarbones, striking his chin.

He’s a mess, sweaty and flushed and covered in come and his own drool, and the sight of it makes Steve lose it. He shoves himself in to the hilt and holds Bucky down as he pumps inside of him, balls flexing and whole body trembling while he finally spends himself, the heat of it intense and fucking maddening.

The world reduces itself to nothing but warmthbuckylovesofttighthotgood, vision going white at the edges as his hips stop jackrabbiting and he stills, loosening his hold and letting Bucky fall onto his chest, spent and shaking from the overstimulation.

Steve presses kisses to his forehead, his cheek, his mouth when he turns enough for it, strokes his fingers through his tangled, sweaty hair. “Is that what you needed, baby?” He asks, and Bucky whines and deliberately clenches around Steve’s slowly softening prick.

Steve snorts. “You wanna taste us, honey? Still? You came pretty hard just now, it’s okay if you wanna sleep.”

Bucky pinches him with his metal hand and reaches back with the flesh and blood one to circle his own hole where it’s gaping around Steve’s dick. “Please.”

“Okay.” Steve kisses him again, hot and languid and filthy. It makes him warm to his toes in a way that the sex didn’t quite; it hit the fucking spot, of course, it always does with Bucky. But something about him like this, dick-dazed and a little soft, it makes love pulse in every synapse in his head. 

There’s a filthy _pop_ as he slips free and Bucky makes a disappointed noise, but he lets Steve shuffle them around yet again. He sets his boy on the bed, legs spread and arms curled up by his side, eyes dark and watchful, come smeared over his belly. He presses kisses as he moves towards his goal, tongues over the trails of Bucky’s release and tastes the thick salty tang of it and grins.

“C’mon, Spangles, show me some of your man-plan,” Bucky mocks, and Steve forgets to be offended because the sight of his puffy, pink hole dripping Steve’s come makes the neanderthal in Steve go _mineminemine_.

He doesn’t even do it consciously, just leans in and slurps eagerly, tastes himself and Bucky mixed together. It’s not amazing -for all it’s hot, it’s still just his own come-, but Bucky’s thighs quiver around his head and it’s entirely worth it. He thumbs at Bucky’s loose hole, sucks a little and sighs when come drools out onto his waiting tongue.

“Fucking _Christ,”_ Bucky whimpers, throwing an arm over his face. “I can’t watch. I’m too fucking tired to fuck again and if I see you my dick’s gonna get other ideas.”

Steve laughs and squeezes his hip as he sits up. Bucky’s grinning through his hands, but it turns absolutely feral when Steve opens his mouth and shows off the come there. Lets it slide over his bottom lip and catch in his beard, knowing it’s catching the light.

He reaches up and yanks Steve down with his metal arm, so much stronger on that side than the flesh one, eagerly joins their mouths and curls their tongues together. It’s fucking filthy, it’s disgusting, it’s hot enough to make Steve’s dick want to go again. But Bucky’s not got the advantage of the serum, and he was just fucked almost braindead, so he ignores it and focuses on Bucky’s filthy, pretty noises.

“God, you’re the hottest fucking guy I know, you know that?” He asks, voice cracked and worn from how much he’s been moaning, “Captain Cumerica.”

Steve blinks. Blinks again. “I want a divorce.”

Bucky giggles, licks some of Steve’s come off his lip ( _fuck_ ), and eyes him. “We’re not even engaged yet, honey.”

“Yeah, well.” Steve presses a kiss to the soft line of his jaw. “When I marry you, expect me to want a divorce.”

Bucky’s breath hitches and he wraps his arms around Steve’s width, fingers only just meeting around his shoulders. “That’s a pretty big assumption. And you know what they say about assuming…”

“Hm,” Steve murmurs, licking a salty stripe up Bucky’s neck and grinning when he flushes at his ears, “that I’d be the luckiest fella alive to get to wake up next to you every day?”

Bucky bites back a grin, presses a desperate and frenzied kiss to Steve’s mouth that still tastes a little bitter with come, but is good and warm and _home_ nonetheless.

“It’d be a yes,” Bucky tells him. His eyes are a little damp, and Steve rubs his beard into his cheek to make him smile. “If you asked, I mean. It’d be a yes.”

“Good,” Steve breathes, love tight in his body and making him feel a little lightheaded. He can’t resist, though, “or else that cock ring with wedding vows engraved that I bought would really go to waste.”

Bucky hits him, but as they go to sleep Steve thinks about that ring in his sock drawer, tucked away and fitted to Bucky perfectly, thinks about Bucky tattooing one on him so even on missions he’ll hold him with him.

And he thinks: yeah, okay, they’re messy and covered in come and a little gross, but he’d spend the rest of his life that way if he got to have Bucky’s mark on him forever.

He’d spend the rest of his life any damn way, if it meant he was tied to Bucky in every conceivable configuration.

Steve presses a kiss to the vine tattoo crawling up Bucky’s throat, finally seeing the words there in the branches: de futuro.

 _The future._ Yeah. Yeah, okay. He’ll follow Bucky right there. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos if you happened to enjoy it!
> 
> gaydaryl on tumblr, and gayjaaryl on twitter!


End file.
